Transitions
by Kuro49
Summary: Gakuto has been acting strangely, distant to one and close to another. What is his reasons behind it all? No one knows except for Mukahi Gakuto himself. Oshitari seeks to find out the reasons, but he is a tensai, it can't be that hard. No pairings.


This is my second POT fanfic, and it's about Gakuto… again. But obviously I go into a deeper understanding of his character, not sure if you would agree or not. I don't write Gakuto act like an idiot, like most fanfics he is portrait in. I write him the way a real human being would act just with a twist of his very own character in it XD No pairings in this.

I don't own anything as always, just another imagination wild enough to write fanfic.

XXX

_I am tired._

_Can't I just sleep and never wake up again?_

Gakuto lay on his bed, his red hair fanned out like a magenta crown. His fingers drummed a silent beat on his own stomach as his head bobbed to the temple of the music, blaring in his ears.

He had his eyes closed until the vibration of his phone interrupted his bliss. He groaned loudly before yanking off his headphones. With his long pale fingers he pried open his phone and lifted it to his ear.

"Hello?" He slowly turned to lie on his stomach.

"Gakuto?" A familiar voice sounded out. Gakuto rolled his eyes, glad that the said person wasn't around him.

"Yes?" The red head bit his tongue, preventing himself from saying anything rude.

"Want to play tennis?" The voice asked politely. Gakuto just stuck out his tongue in annoyance.

"That's okay; I got a lot of homework to finish." Gakuto lied as he stared at his desk, clean and spotless.

"Alright then, call me back when you're done." The voice answered with a kind tone.

"Sure." The red head answered before closing his cell phone, not even waiting to cut off the line. Gakuto rolled around his bed before sighing loudly.

"I don't hate you, really** I don't**." He murmured loudly at the ceiling.

_So tired of breathing._

_So tired of living._

"Why are you avoiding me?" He sighed deeply as he snapped shut his cell phone.

"Even if you do have homework, you never do it anyways." The young man pushed his glasses up. He walked towards his school tennis court with his bag slung over his shoulder.

The wind blew around him, disturbing the blue strands that now framed his face. He had a slight frown on his face.

"Oshitari-sempai!" His kohai called out.

"Hi, Ohtori-san." The tensai greeted.

"We started to practice already." Ohtori informed him. Oshitari merely nodded as he placed his tennis bag down. Unzipping it, he took out his tennis racket.

He walked towards the tennis team he seen so many times.

"Oshitari." His captain called out. Oshitari looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Come." His head tilted towards their club house, Oshitari nodded and followed in after his captain.

"What is it?" The blue headed tensai crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned on a locker.

"I thought you would have picked it up by now." Atobe sat down in his chair.

"I don't think I know what you are talking about." Oshitari smiled.

"These games aren't for you to play, Yuushi." Atobe laughed quietly to himself.

"Give me a clue." Oshitari said, ignoring his captain's previous comment.

"**Gakuto."** Atobe replied with a smirk on his face.

_Why must you push me,_

_To become someone I am not._

Gakuto had his window opened; the warm wind of summer blew in. His fingers traced invisible circles on his window sill. He stared at the street in front of his house and sighed deeply.

"Yuushi, I know you will understand me one day." He gently spoke into the wind; he laid his head in the crook of his arm. The calm wind lured him to fall asleep; it wasn't long till he did.

It wasn't until dusk; when the sun shinned into his eye did he really wake up. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes until the sleep was gone from his eyes. He slowly sat up and gave another yawn. Slowly opening one eye he looked out his window, the crimson red rays of the sun created a blood painting in the sky.

Gakuto smiled gently.

He looked down and picked up the cell phone he dropped while he was sleeping. He quickly dialed a number that felt foreign and familiar at the same time.

The call was connecting, it came through. Gakuto put it up to his ear as his lips curled into another smile.

"Hello?" A dull voice answered the call.

"**Hiyoshi!"** Gakuto exclaimed in a happy voice.

"What do you want?" The dull voice, now identify as Hiyoshi's replied.

"Let's go play tennis!" Gakuto grinned.

"I have a lot of homework." He lamely excused.

"No you don't." Gakuto rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Yes I d—" He was quickly cut off by Gakuto's pouting voice. "Come on!"

"**I am your doubles partner." **Gakuto replied with a lopsided grin.

_Don't push._

_I won't go forward I'll only fall._

"You should know by now." Atobe raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Oshitari frown deepened.

"I had my reasons." Atobe's voice held a hint of amusement.

Oshitari stared hard at his captain, he just remained smiling. "You were planning this." Oshitari stated in a cold voice.

Atobe just shrugs and answer. "Ore-sama doesn't know what you're talking about."

"You don't suit playing this game either."

With that Oshitari walked out the door, leaving Atobe to smile to himself.

"Oshitari-sempai!" Ohtori called out towards his sempai, only to have his call ignored. Oshitari walked right off the tennis court with his bag once again sling over his shoulder.

"We are not in this." Shishido told Ohtori, and dragged him off to a court to practice.

Oshitari walked off the courts in with a feeling he wasn't quite sure of.

"_He is doubles partner with Hiyoshi now."_

"_What?"_

"_He came to me to ask for a change." _

"_A change in what?"_

"_A change in partners of course."_

_"…"_

"_Don't you know, Gakuto likes to change his partners. He says it helps him improve his skills."_

"_Why now?"_

"_**He is tired."**_

Gakuto, tired. That's a joke. Oshitari just couldn't understand this fact. It made no sense, not even to a tensai like himself. The conversation he just had with his captain swirled around his mind, but never once did it make sense.

He knew Gakuto has been behaving strangely, but he didn't understand why.

Oshitari just brushed it off as another one of Gakuto's antics. It felt strange, but not that abnormal to him.

Oshitari didn't even realize where he was until his train of thoughts finally crashed and burn. He was standing in front of a tennis court, a street tennis court, and a tennis court that Gakuto and Hiyoshi was playing in.

Oshitari stopped in mid step and froze. His eyes mesmerized by the movement of Gakuto as he jumped up in mid-swing.

It was so full of energy.

_Just like every time you hold my hand._

_I want to push you away from me._

Gakuto was panting, panting from the game he just played with his doubles partner, Hiyoshi. Gakuto stood up straight and looked around for his water bottle, only to have his eyes lay on a certain blue headed tensai.

"Oshitari." The red head murmured under his breath. The street lights cast an eerie orange glow to the tensai.

"Oh hi Oshitari-sempai." Hiyoshi greeted his sempai as he caught sight of him. He jogged lightly over to him, Gakuto followed with his usual smile on his face.

"Hey Yuushi!" He waved enthusiastically.

"Why now?" Oshitari asked, straight to the core of the matter.

"I thought you would know me by now." Gakuto answered lightly.

"Well, obviously not." Oshitari replied coldly.

Gakuto only laughed dryly.

"But…" He began and paused as he stared at the two tennis players. "I thought you were the** tensai**."

He grinned, under the orange glow; it didn't seem to be as innocent as it should have looked.

"I guess I got my calculations wrong." Oshitari had an eerie smile on his face. "I am just another tennis player… no that isn't right, how about… I am just another **stepping stone for you?**"

"Oh Yuushi," Gakuto's grin widens. "Now we are on the same page."

Gakuto picked up his bag from the ground and waved a short good bye to his fellow tennis friends. "I am going home to take a shower then I am going to bed." Gakuto exclaimed with a big smile on his face. "I feel exhausted!"

He walked straight off the tennis courts, leaving his two doubles partners alone.

"Hiyoshi, tennis is just a game, nothing to take too seriously." Oshitari told him with a smile. "If he can throw us around like trash, he could abandon tennis tomorrow for all you know."

Hiyoshi just stood there as his eyes followed the shadow of his sempai as it got further and further away. He then gave a short laugh, his smiles unconsciously curled into a grin.

_Why you ask._

_I am tired of you._

XXX

Love it? Hate it? Please tell me! I want to know, so I can improve. I hope I didn't make Gakuto seem like a bastard, Oshitari seem like an idiot and Hiyoshi just plain… there. So review?

Kuro


End file.
